1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a route planning device and a route planning system with which an electric vehicle traveling on a route calculated to take the electric vehicle from a start point to a destination is monitored to ascertain whether or not the electric vehicle is able to travel to a nearby charging station.
2. Description of Related Art
The traveling range of an electric vehicle is normally shorter than that of an automobile equipped with an internal combustion engine. In addition, the electric vehicle needs to be charged at a special charging station. This means that the electric vehicle may need to make frequent stops at charging stations before it reaches the destination.
Onboard terminal apparatuses for electric vehicles in the known art include the onboard terminal apparatus disclosed in Japanese Laid Open Patent Publication No. 2003-262525. This onboard terminal apparatus automatically guides the subject electric vehicle to a nearby charging station when the remaining power in the battery of the electric vehicle becomes low.